Prismaya: Angelic Duet
by Rockman SP
Summary: A FS:CIC Side Story 1: The Shelterians fight against their bizarro selves... But what about Prismaya?


Prismaya: Title Pending

CIC Side-story #1

By: Rockman SP

Chapter One: Thoughts of War and an Honor-bound Doppelganger

Flying high above the desert, a winged rainbow streaked across the sky, ignoring the hot rays that beat down on her back. Touching ground, Prismaya gave her wings a quick flap before letting them relax, her heavy breathing causing them to stretch out slightly. Narrowing her dark-blue eyes towards the tangerine sands, she watched as the many faces fought on against their copies, the sounds of vulgar swearing, vicious explosions, and the screaming of baby Metroids filled her feathered ears as she sighed, trying to focus on recovering her wounds. She had disengaged from the war to heal her many wounds, beginning to feel her adrenaline level slip and the searing scars of the many bizarre Shelterians rising to surface.

"…This cannot go on any further…" She sighed, feeling the healing spell she cast work its way around her body, repairing the scarred tissue and slowly recovering her health to its normal levels. "There has to be a breaking point…" She knelt her head down, balling her left hand into a fist of aquamarine and grassy green. She couldn't see why this had to go on, why there had to be any fighting. Both of the Itachis had been able to get along almost instantly, and she couldn't see why such distress had to take place. She became lost in a sea of torrential thoughts, her mind working as to a solution to both sides. So lost was she in a whirlpool of intellectual torment that she failed to detect a series of soft steps in the sands, a dark shadow drawing a curtain of unnoticed relief over her. "Why must it be like this…?" She pondered, not caring as to speaking her mind to the sleeping sands.

"Because that is how it must be." The soft, feminine voice ripped her from the calamities of the mental oceans, recognizing the voice as her own, and yet knowing full well it could never belong to her. She gazed at the woman from head to toe, the similarities they shared confirming what she already knew. Prismaya frowned at herself, calling on her staff from the reaches of Hammerspace, hiding her slight stumble in the process. She knew of the disadvantage she was in, her lack of stamina lowering her agility and making it harder to summon her most powerful of spells. "You look tired… I hope I wasn't disturbing you…" The copy Prism smiled, sending a wave of fear through the true goddess' spine. _'She seems way too calm… too relaxed…'_ She raised her staff, tilting the head to the ground to better defend and counter. _'What is her game…Has she surrounded me…?'_ The copy merely shook her head, her smile never waning. "There's no one here but the two of us…" She tossed a crystal bottle towards her true self, landing with a puff of dust not but a foot away from her feet. "A Mega-Ether… I won't fight you when you're tired…" Prismaya stared into her own eyes, reading her true intent, finding it as easy and hard as if looking into a mirror or a photograph, which worried her even more. "…Thank you…" She replied with all honesty as she knelt down, picking up the glass bottle between her fingertips and plucking off the stopper with force, took the head to her lips and drank. Her throat began to burn as the clear liquid slid down her throat, forcing compressed essence of power through her muscles and replenishing her mana to its full capacity. "Your eyes… Why aren't they…?" She stumbled through her words as she tossed the bottle aside, not wanting to seem rude to herself. "Like the others…?" The facsimile simply shook her head, her ponytail following like a puppy to its master. "We don't have to do that… Besides, I don't feel evil…" She sighed, calling forth her own staff, falling into the spitting image of herself. "So, shall we begin…?"

End Chapter One-

Author's Notes: I did half of this at about 2 in the morning, and I felt I could've done better… Maybe I should revise it later…? Anyway, I thought of this when I read the comment Pris made in the CIC thread, about her disappearing. This is what I think happened…

Next Chapter: The battle begins, and as both test their skills against the other, True Prismaya speaks her mind about the battles fought.


End file.
